¡girls power! el camino hacia el gran torneo
by Clara Nishisawa
Summary: por ahora solo la ficha ya veran... (se actualiza todos los sabados y puede que algun domingo :D)
1. Chapter 1

Clara:¿!QUE PASO MODERNOS!? **lo se e estado millones de siglos sin actualizar pero veran...**

**¡ME QUITARON LA COMPU,SUSPENDIA,MI MADRE SE ENFADA,MIS HERMANOS LLORABAN,MI PADRE LLORABA ;(!**

**pues asi imposible -.- pero e vuelto y no os volvereis a librar de mi **

**fichas de oc´s (que recuerdos me da esto ;))**

**Nombre:**

**Edad:**

**Apariencia:**

**personalidad:**

**Historia:**

**Tecnicas:**

**en fin os contare un poco la historia que vamos aqui a ciegas y tontas xD**

**Sinopsis:¡el nuevo torneo hacia la estela mayor! los chicos de inazuma van a participar pero...¿¡COMO QUE LAS CHICAS NO PUEDEN PARTICIPAR!? esto hay que arreglarlo vamos a hacer un equipo de chicos**

**GIRLS POWER! :D**

**en fin yui esta **

**dejen muchos reviews y hagamos este el mejor fic :D**

**Se desnocta:(con muchisimo amor y melancolia)**

_**Clara Nishisawa**_**  
**


	2. El comienzo

**Clara:well hello~ **

**pues como prometi actualizare este sabado 8 de febrero de 2014 a todos feliz año nuevo retrasado 1 mes (?) **

**empsemos**

**Disclamanier:_Inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a level-5..nosotros/as los hariamos mejor ¬¬u_**

* * *

primavera...la epoca mas hermosa del años,los petalos de sakuras caian sobre las cabezas de los alumnos los cuales andaban tranquilamente en concreto una chica de cabellos castaños hasta la cintura,ojos verde esmeralda,y la piel clara caminaba como los demas alumnos solo que ella iba dando saltos ya que no veia nada debido a su baja estatura

-¿cuando dare el estiron?-decia con lagrimas en los ojos mientras veia la colosal entrada del raimon era tan...tan...¿parafernalicamentegrande?

cuando todos se fuerona los lugares que querian ella se quedo viendo la entrada

-hoy...soy adulta-decia ella con una sonrisa y se puso a ¿Abrazar el edificio .-.?

-tia rara-decian personas anonimas xD

nuestra protagonista empezo a correr por todos los lados del instituto (ya saben...la emocion ._.)

-estan grande es tan hermoso es tan sensual es tan amarmolado-decia esta mientras se inventaba las palabras

-¿pasa algo?,chica- de pelo rubio hasta la cintura, flequillo recto, dos mechones desfilados a los lados de la cara, ojos azules, piel clara, mide 1'50

-oh...una intitutaria-seguia inventado palabras la oji-verde

-¿de que hablas?-decia esta con una gotita a lo anime

-nada nada desvarios,me llamo clara nishisawa-decia esta sonriendole

-Alicia Terumi-decia sonriendo

-esta bien entonces...¡desde aqui somos amigas!-dice con una sonrisa (como asi :D)

-pero...-decia la chica axficsiada por el abrazo de su nueva "amiga"

-y ali-chan ¿a que club te uniras?-decia la castaña con una sonrisa

-al...club de futbol tenia pensado...-la castaña la interrumpio

-¿En serio?,¡yo tambien quiero unirme a ese club!-decia clara con una sonrisa

-ya pero...-alicia bajo la cabeza

-¿que pasa?-pregunto curiosa clara

-en el club de futbol...no aceptan chicas-sentencio

clara abrio mucho los ojos ¿no se permitian chicas? esto se ponia serio

-¿como?¡eso no puede ser! machistas asquerosos -decia clara enfadada

-bueno supongo que no hay nada que hacer busquemos otro club y...-interrumpida

-¡no nos rendiremos aly-chan!-decia entusiasmada

-¿cuando dejaras de interrumpirme?-dijo para sus adentros

entonces amabas chicas caminaron hacia el club de futbol pero hubo un incombeniente solo la sirena del instituto

-oh vaya nos quejaremos en la tarde-decia esta desilusionada

y aso paso todo el dia presentaciones,ceremonias,casamientos,despedidas de soltero etc

ya por la tarde

-¡vamos a quejarnos aly!-decia clara con llamitas en los ojos

-¿esta bien?-clara la empieza a tirar para irse

y unas de las protagonistas fueron a quejarse

-¡con permiso~~!-decian entrando en la caseta

-o,¿vaya sois nuevas?-decia endou con una sonrisa

-efectivi gonder-decia clara con una carita de enfado

-¿por que no aceptan chicas?-decia alicia (ala que directa xD)

-bueno...-decia endou rascandose la cabeza-a las chicas no les gustan los deportes como el futbol que es un juego de hombre por eso no las aceptamos pueden volver a nuestro equipo mas debil,lo siento chicas-decia endou rascandose

clara cabreada se quiere lanzar a el pero alicia la coge y se la lleva fuera entre muchos pitidos de censura cre que los chicos se habian traumado (?)

-clara no puedes lanzarte como loca a otras personas-decia alicia con gotitas a lo anime

-como se nota nunca has estado en mi casa-decia esta con ninguna espresion

-parece que te gusta mucho el futbol-dice sonriendo

-muchisimo-se levanta de repente-¡Y PROMETO MONTAR EL MEJOR EQUIPO DE TODO JAPON!,NO QUE DIJO JAPON,¡DE TODO EL MUNDO!

alicia sonrie-y yo te ayudare

-¡busquemos gente!-decia la peli-castaña llevando a alicia a rastras

**_Y asi empezo todo_**

* * *

**_ya siento que sea corto pero bueno es el prologo nos vemos el sabado que viene \(^o^)/_**

A lapp tapp tapp kariri kariri Labba dip dan din Lan den lan do Waba lip dap dap, Ba lipp ba libb, Pari, pari, pari ri ri ri Jutsu dei nano Waparin nade nade nanddo Bala ka luku luku luku dei abu Pari pari dan dei nano Taka taka duu duu dei yabu A lapp tapp tapp kariri kariri Labba dip dan din Lan den lan do Waba lip dap dap, Ba lipp ba libb, Pari, pari, pari ri ri ri Jutsu dei nano Waparin na de nanddo Bala ka luku luku luku dei abu Pari pari dan dei nano Taka taka duu duu dei yabu Yo! A lapp tapp tapp kariri kariri Labba dip dan din Lan den lan do Waba lip dap dap, Ba lipp ba libb, Pari, pari, pari ri ri ri Jutsu dei nano Waparin nade nade nanddo Waparin nade nade nanddo Waparin na dena di nade dina dina din din dindin dindindin A lapp tapp tapp kariri kariri Labba dip dan din Lan den lan do Waba lip dap dap, Ba lipp ba libb, Pari, pari, pari ri ri ri Jutsu dei nano Waparin nade nade nanddo Bala ka luku luku luku dei abu Pari pari dan dei nano Taka taka duu duu dei yabu 


	3. Pos mas locuras -

Clara:HOLA GENTE Y GENTA :D

Se preguntaran porque no actualize la semana pasada pues es que mis familiares vinieron y no me dejaron ni siquiera coger el pc pero esta semana actualizare asi que¿ party hard ukes y semes?

Disclmanier:**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertece a level-5**

**Estúpidos nosotras/os lo habríamos echo mejor **

Que vuele~~

Atension:primer episodio en world ._.

* * *

Habia pasado unos días desde que nuestra locatis protagonista decidio hacer un equipo de soccer y hoy seria el dia en que le diría al director que harian nuestra pequeña protagonista iba andando por los pasillos del Raimon y toco la puerta de el despacho del director

-¿se puede?-decia clara un poco intimidada

-adelante-decia el profesor pepitogrillo

-¿profesor pepitogrillo?que hace aquí-decia clara curiosa

-es que quiero un adelanto-se hizo silencio después de eso

Clara como estaba bastante incomida decio contar un chiste

-oye profesor…¿se sabe el chiste del hombre entre las dos vallas?-dice preguntando

-no-fue esa su respueta

-vaya,hombre,vaya-dice haciendo culminantemente

El profesor pepitogrillo se fue corriendo

-¿vaya hice algo malo?-dice preguntando curiosa

_A fuera_

El profesor pepitogrillo estaba tumbado en el suelo riéndose como una hiena ._.

_A dentro otra ves_

-¿y usted es…?-dice entrando el director en su despacho

Clara se tenso tanto que no pensaba con claridad

-clara vaya…dijo nishisawa-decia rascándose su cabeza

-aha y ¿Qué desea?-decia sentándose

-quiero formar un equipo de futbol femenino ya sabe….de chicas-decia pensando que era estúpida al aclarar lo de femenino

-denegado-decia el director poniendo un gran sello en un pequeño papel

-pero…pero…-dice siendo echada-maldito…-decia iyendose enojada

_El el receso_

-Era normal que no te dejara ya hai un equipo masculino-dice Alicia comiendo su almuerzo

-gracias por tu apoyo-dice suspirando

-perdon,¿es verdad que estais formando un equipo femenino?-dice una chica de piel blanca (casi sin color), cabello negro azabache hasta los tobillos, cortado en muchas capas irregulares, muy lacio y sedoso. Tiene heterocromía (el ojo derecho azul y el izquierdo rojo) , con

un pequeño lunar debajo del ojo derecho. Es de muy pequeña estatura (la más baja). Complexión similar a la de una muñeca (de apariencia frágil y delicada).

-si-dicen ambas a la vez

-¡genial! Ya era hora de que las chicas tuvieran un equipo esos chicos-dice poniéndose mala

-e-en fin ¿Cómo te llamas rubia?-dice ladeando la cabeza

-tengo el pelo negro-dice la chica con gotita anime

-¿y como te llamas?-la acusa con el tenedor

-Ryuuno Totamashi-dice sonriendo ryuuno

-ryuu-chan-dice clara sonriendo

Ryuuno asiente

-¿y que os a contestado-dice ryuuno

-que nada-decia clara desplomándose en la mesa

-como ya hai un equipo de futbol masculino pues seguramente le parecía algo inecesario-dice Alicia siendo la voz de la razón en esta conversación

-ni lo nombres-dice ryuuno suspirando

-saben que…creo que deberíamos intentarlo-dice clara con cara seria

-¿como?-dicen mirándola de forma incrédula

-aunque no seamos un equipo oficial podemos intentarlo entrenar y demostrarle a la gente que la chicas valemos mas que esos chicos que haces pis en esas cosas que no se mantienen en el suelo-dice clara dando un discurso épico

-¿te refieres a los urinales?-dice Alicia con una gotita a lo anime

-si-dice clara inquieta por esa palabra

_Y todas después de clase se fueron a buscar gente para su equipo por la calle (__**Narradora:que poca vergüenza tienen estas chicas xD) **_

-Se aceptan chicas para un equipo de futbol-dicen gritando Alicia y ryuuno

-clara podrias ayudar-dice ryuuno molesta al ver que clara estaba haciendo el vago

Esta bien~-dice clara sonriendo y se pone a gritar-A-LEJANDO A-ALEJANDRO A-ALEJRANDRO

Desde el otro lado de la calle se escucha

-ALEJANDRO-ALEGANDRO~-dice corriendo hacia donde están nuestra protagonistas una chica es de piel palida(un poco mas que la de Hiroto)ojos de un color verde intenso ,es algo plana pero con una cintura de envidia ,baja de estatura 1,45 tiene unas gafas de montura negra y de forma cuadrada su cabello es blanco y llega hasta un poco mas abajo de los gluteos ,es liso pero en las puntas tiene ondulaciones tiene las puntas en color rojo intenso y un flequillo que es del lado derecho

Mientras ambas locas se ponen a imitar Shakira las otras se van lentamente susurrando:no las conocemos,no las conocemos

Cuando ya todo se había tranquilizado

-y,¿Cómo te llamas?-dice clara viendo a la chica

-mi nombre es Harui-dice la chica sonriendo

-¿y de apellido?-dice ryuuno

-No tengo-dice Harui

-¿entonces eres?-dice Alicia con cara triste

-extraterrestre-termina de decir clara

-esto…¿hola?-dice una chica de pelo azul rey con algunos mechones azul celeste, liso y le llega un poco abajo la cintura, lo lleva amarrado a una coleta alta, tiene un pequeño flequillo hacia el lado derecho que le cubre medio ojo, sus ojos son color azul zafiro, su piel es nívea y tiene un sonrojo natural en las mejillas-¿se puede?

-ola k ase-dice Harui

-perdona pero ¿estais creando un equipo femenino no?-dice la chica

-asi es ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-dice Ryuuno

-Shiokaze Yamamoto-dice la chica sonriendo

-ahora mismo somos 5 faltamos seis para ser un equipo completo-decia clara como buena en matemáticas que es (_**Narradora:a mi no me hables de matemáticas en vacaciones ¬¬)**_

-lo consegruiremos-dicen todas con los puños arriba y poniendo esta cara :D

* * *

Clara:**ya stamo shica espero que se allan reido con el capitulo…NOS VEMOS :D**

**lapp tapp tapp kariri kariri**

**Labba dip dan din**

**Lan den lan do**

**Waba lip dap dap,**

**Ba lipp ba libb,**

**Pari, pari, pari ri ri ri**

**Jutsu dei nano**

**Waparin nade nade nanddo**

**Bala ka luku luku luku dei abu**

**Pari pari dan dei nano**

**Taka taka duu duu dei yabu**

**A lapp tapp tapp kariri kariri**

**Labba dip dan din**

**Lan den lan do**

**Waba lip dap dap,**

**Ba lipp ba libb,**

**Pari, pari, pari ri ri ri**

**Jutsu dei nano**

**Waparin na de nanddo**

**Bala ka luku luku luku dei abu**

**Pari pari dan dei nano**

**Taka taka duu duu dei yabu**

**Yo!**

**A lapp tapp tapp kariri kariri**

**Labba dip dan din**

**Lan den lan do**

**Waba lip dap dap,**

**Ba lipp ba libb,**

**Pari, pari, pari ri ri ri**

**Jutsu dei nano**

**Waparin nade nade nanddo**

**Waparin nade nade nanddo**

**Waparin na dena di nade dina dina din din dindin dindindin**

**A lapp tapp tapp kariri kariri**

**Labba dip dan din**

**Lan den lan do**

**Waba lip dap dap,**

**Ba lipp ba libb,**

**Pari, pari, pari ri ri ri**

**Jutsu dei nano**

**Waparin nade nade nanddo**

**Bala ka luku luku luku dei abu**

**Pari pari dan dei nano**

**Taka taka duu duu dei yabu**

**Se despide:Clara Nishisawa**


End file.
